Burning tears
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: Only gold can be purer by burning itself in the fire. Rest of all get themselves destroyed. Like that, those who are real devotees can purify themselves in the fire of devotion. Excluding them, everything is ruined. A story of love, sin and revenge among a young king, a bayadere and a priest.


**I neither own Pokemon, nor the plot. The plot is set in medieval era. This will be my first multichaptered story of Pokemon. It will contain some magical facts, miracles, medieval regulations and principles, deaths, violence, crimes, evil thoughts and feelings and many other things. Even there may be some relations that may surprise you :P I wanna thank those who read, reviewed and liked my last pokemon one-shot "Only for you."**

* * *

" _ **It's been long and long ago,**_

 _ **As it mayn't have any start point,**_

 _ **It's been at the heart of endless ages,**_

 _ **Some were, some are,**_

 _ **Some were lost forever,**_

 _ **Some of them are still streaming,**_

 _ **Some of them are still saying about the untold,**_

 _ **They tell about the truth and the false,**_

 _ **They tell about the right and the wrong,**_

 _ **They tell about the love and the sins,**_

 _ **They tell about the wars and revenges,**_

 _ **Still today the flowing river is streaming,**_

 _ **This fiery story is full of tears,**_

 _ **This burning story is full of tears…."**_

… _._

* * *

Kanto.

A kingdom. It was built in the middle of deep forests and silent deserts, destroying the high and solemn mountains. At the heart of the kingdom, there was the fort of the king. If someone noticed, he or she could see the victory flag of Kanto on the peak of the fort. The fort was covered with pure gold from top to bottom. Its shininess could be seen from one mile's distance. The flag could be identified easily also for its red and black pokeball sign in the middle of white background. And right at the opposite side of the fort, there was the main temple of Kanto. The temple of Lord Arceus. The people of Kanto all were his extreme devotees.

It had a deep red flag on its peak with silver floral designs. Like the fort, it was also built of pure gold. The entrance gate was beautifully adorned with white yellow and white gladiola flowers. Drums, trumpets were being played by the attendants of the temple. Some people were standing with flowers and flower petals wearing colorful pokemon masks. Even the pillars, wall, floors and rooves were covered with colorful flowers and lighting candles. That day was a special day for the temple and its all parts. Because, king Red Ketchum was coming.

"Will his majesty arrive really?" An auburn-haired young guy asked, "Or do we have to finish all the strength of our voice by playing the trumpets all the day?"

Another guy, by his side, didn't speak anything excluding rolling his eyes angrily once at his fellow. Not caring it, he continued, "The temple is not so far from the fort. His Majesty is taking so much time to cross this distance? He has been old."

"Ah, can't you stop your mouth for a single moment, Rudy?" The second one said.

Smiling evilly, the guy named Rudy said, "Why? Are you afraid?"

"Do you know? Do you know about whom you are talking?" Said the listener, "He's King Red Ketchum. He's the ruler of kingdom Kanto."

"Really?" Spoke the black-orbed guy, creating confusion, "Do you know it? Is he the real ruler of this kingdom?"

"If he isn't, then who?" His fellow asked.

"I think the chief priest of this temple of Lord Arceus, Principal Giovanni is the real ruler of kingdom Kanto, not King Red Ketchum." Replied Rudy, with an evil smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Said the second, "You're such a talkative guy. Do you want to lose your valuable life untimely?"

"Alright, then let's bet." Said Rudy with a lot of self-confidence, "Ask everyone if I am right or wrong. Ask who is running the country. King Red Ketchum? Or Principal Giovanni? Take votes."

"Leave voting." A third one said, playing the drums, "Whom do your fear more? He's the real ruler of Kanto whom you fear the most."

"Have you listened what Archer has told just now, Hun?" Asked Rudy, "Oh look there! Richie, the chief student of Principal Giovanni is approaching in this way."

A dark blue-orbed young guy with some attendants came into the temple yard. Some other attendants also came out from the temple. The young one greeted them. In return, they replied as one of them asked, "Where's his Majesty? Has he arrived?"

Tossing his head here and there, Richie replied, "No. He hasn't arrived yet. But the time of veneration is going to be finished. Now we have to inform Sir Giovanni about this. He must be fuming at this moment."

"Did you hear it? Principal Giovanni is fuming! He's angry with the king of Kanto kingdom!" Rudy said to Hun.

"Really..." Said the guy named Hun, "But why is His Majesty so late to arrive at the temple?"

* * *

 **(At the fort)**

The hall room of the fort was beautifully decorated with hanging chandeliers and flowers. A red velvet carpet with golden borders was spread in the middle of the hall. At two sides of the carpet, there were some golden chairs with floral designs in a bit height. Where the carpet ended, there was the royal throne of the king. An elderly man was sitting on it. There was a growing large tree behind the throne. Its leaves were giving him shade. He was also being fanned by two slaves. He was wearing royal clothes decorated with colorful embroideries and valuable gems. There was a heavy golden crown on his head.

A guy entered into the room and bowed his head. Greeting, the king said, "Tell me messenger, what's the news?"

"Your Majesty," He started, "For your reception, the sounds of trumpets and drums could be heard from the temple of Lord Arceus. But it can't be heard now at all."

"What?" Exclaimed the king, "Why has it been stopped? I will start my journey for temple now. It has been the time. The procession must be ready at this time."

"My lord, Principal Giovanni may be angry with you since you are making late," The chief minister said, being confused.

"Why?" Asked the king, "Why will I be late? The temple isn't so far from my fort. The chariot is also ready. Its wheels don't need to rotate for much times. We will easily reach the temple within the proper time."

"My lord…" Said the minister, "I don't think you can go there by your chariot."

"But why?" The king inquired, with more exclamation than previous time.

"Let me tell, Your Majesty," Said the royal priest, Principal Samuel Oak as the king looked at him.

"Principal Giovanni has announced a new instruction," Said he, "No one can bring any transport or vehicle like horses, elephants, chariots and palanquins-in front of the temple. If anyone has to pray to Lord Arceus, he or she has to come to the temple on his or her foot. Be it the king, or his subjects."

"Oh…I see! But…" The king protested, "What kind of instruction is it, Principal Oak? The king can easily cross the distance on his foot and I admit it. But those subjects who will come from a long distance, how will they cross this distance on their foot?"

"My lord, you are an ideal ruler." The chief minister tried to pacify the hyper king, "So you think about your subjects before thinking about yourself. But Principal Giovanni? He only and always thinks of his temple. Man is nothing to him!"

"Alright," Sighed Red Ketchum as he spoke, "As Principal Giovanni announced a new rule, I won't dishonor it. I will go to the temple on my foot. Messenger, call Prince Ash! I'll like to go with him to the temple in order to pray to Lord Arceus. Where's he?"

* * *

 **(At the backyard of the fort)**

"Pikachu! Electro ball!" Screamed a jet-haired young guy. He was wearing royal clothes. A bandana made of gold was wrapped around his head. His hair was touching his muscled shoulders while his brown orbs were trying to focus on the match.

"Pika-chu-pi!" Yelled the electric mouse as it launched its super cool move with the help of its tail. Its opponent fell on the ground being hit by it.

Every spectators who were watching the thrilling match burst out applauding. There was some adolescent girls. Among them, two were princesses and others were their friends. There were some little boys too. They were looking excited.

"Don't lose hope, Umbreon!" Yelled its trainer, the other prince. "Stand. You can do it!"

According to its trainer, the black-colored pokemon stood. Punching in the air, its trainer yelled, "Good job! Now blow him with a moonlight attack!"

"Um-breon!" Roared the moonlight pokemon, as he launched his special moonlight attack. Pikachu was ready to dodge it and so he did, but it was about to hurt Ash. Although the raven-haired was enough lucky that it couldn't touch him.

"Ash!" Screamed his opponent in fear, "You alright?"

Somehow standing up, the jet-haired replied, "I am. Don't worry."

"Shh….had the attack been more powerful a little bit, Ash couldn't have survived at all.." A woman said from the balcony of third floor of the palace. She was dressed with valuable gown and jewelries.

"Viola-Chan, I am your nurse." Said another elderly woman, "I always wish good for you from your birth moment. You have to motivate your son so that he can finish Ash. After all, Ash and Gary aren't real brothers. They are step brothers. Also Ash is three days elder than Gary. If he's alive, Gary can never be the next heir of the throne of Kanto."

"Ma'am, I just can't understand why Gary can't think this.." The lady named Viola said, "He is just motivated by his step brother Ash. Why? Why doesn't he want to listen my words at all? Why does he always follow Ash?"

In the match at that moment, Pikachu was dodging the attacks of Umbreon with his quick attacks. While avoiding, he was drawing a picture in the sandy court with his magical footwork.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed another lady from the balcony of first floor, with hopelessness, "Pikachu is again busy in drawing pictures!"

"Mime!" Exclaimed a pink Pokemon, "Mister Mime!"

 **(Queen Delia, be careful! Gary can finish your son utilizing the chance of his absent-minded behavior. Then your dream of being the chief queen dowager can never be fulfilled at all. Still you have time. You have to convince your son.)**

"Mimey, why are you saying such things?" Another lady said, "Gary will never do this. He loves his brother so much. Why only Gary? Prince Timmy, Princess Casey and Princess Cherry also love their brother Ash so much as they love Gary. Can you tell from the outside that they are step siblings?"

"Shut up Lusiana!" Yelled the lady named Delia, "Are you from my team or from the team of my opponent, Queen Viola?"

Being rebuked, the lady named Lusiana stopped. At that moment, the trainers were about to finish the match.

"Pikachu! Charge beam attack! Now!" The raven-haired trainer shouted, ordering his pokemon.

"Umbreon! Shadow punch!" His opponent also yelled.

The both Pokemon launched their best attacks, roaring.

"Pika!"

"Umbreon!"

But it didn't work. The both attacks neutralized each other; making both of them exhausted and unable to fight anymore.

"Both Pikachu and Umbreon can't fight now!" Yelled a boy, "It means…it's a tie!"

Both the trainers were also tired. They were panting. Still they started smiling. As they got closer, they hugged each other. Then making his step brother free from the hug, the mahogany-haired prince asked, "What has Pikachu drawn today?"

Not answering, smilingly another young man pointed at the sandy court. There was a head of an Entei, beautifully drawn on the background of sand. The sunlight was falling on the picture, making it more alive.

"How can you and Pikachu do this, Ash?" Asked his step brother, "He wasn't losing his focus from me and Umbreon for a single moment during the match."

"We can do it closing our eyes even, Gary." Confidently replied the elder prince, "Sometimes I wish I weren't a prince."

"If you weren't a prince, what would you like to be?" Being curious, Gary asked.

Smirking, Ash replied, "I would like to be an artist. I could paint beautiful pictures then. I could expose the truth beauty of nature and its elements in my artworks."

Gary stared at him with amazed eyes. Right at that moment, two little children rushed to Ash and hugged him.

"It's not fair, Ash!" Said the male, "You've again drawn an Entei. No, you have to draw a Gyarados now!"

"No, not Gyarados!" Protested another girl, "You have to draw a Lotad. Gary, Ash, please, start the match again!"

"No, Gyarados!"

"Nah, Lotad!"

"Gyarados!"

"Lotad!"

"Uh oh….Cherry, Timmy, can you both stop fighting now?" Said the elder prince, "You're siblings. Moreover, you're princess and prince. A prince or princess can't fight with each other in this manner."

Right at that moment, a messenger came there. Saluting the royal children, he said, "Prince Ash, His Majesty has ordered you to go to the court once. He will take you with himself to go to the Arceus temple."

"Oh sure, inform him that I'm coming in a while." Ash assured as the messenger left the place. While leaving the field of pokebattle, Ash whispered into Timmy's ear, "Don't worry my brother, I'll draw a Gyarados in my next battle."

"Yay!" The little prince exclaimed with joy as the princess rolled her eyes angrily, trying to make fake tears.

Smiling, the eldest brother pulled her closer and said, "If a Gyarados can be drawn on the sandy field, why not a Lotad? The Lotad will also be drawn!"

"Really? Ash, you're the best!" Cheered the princess as Ash smiled and left the place.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Should I continue it or not? Please read and review. And pardon any grammatical or spelling error; specially the names of attacks and pokemons :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


End file.
